Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to an inkjet printing apparatus which is configured to print an image on a sheet in accordance with a recording command received from an information processing device through a communication network.
Related Art
Conventionally, in a system including the information processing apparatus and a printer which are connected through a communication network, an attempt has been made to shorten an FPOT (first paper output time), which represents a time period from an instruction causing an external device to execute printing is input to the external device to a time at which a first sheet on which an image is formed by the external device has been discharged.
Conventionally, there has been known a recording device, which is configured to start a recording preparation operation in response to receipt of a recording preparation instruction from an information processing device, and starts a recording operation in response to completion of receipt of the recording data from the information processing device and completion of the recording preparation operation. In the above-mentioned publications, it is described that, by employing the above configuration, a time period from receipt of the recording data to start of the recording operation can be shortened.